Particulate solids are usually encapsulated by the simple expedient of mixing the solids with a molten quantity of coating material and then cooling the coated solids while continuing to subject the admixture to agitation. While this simple procedure is normally satisfactory for particles which are larger than about 200 mesh, the procedure is less satisfactory when the solids are very small. In particular, when the particles to be coated are very fine, they tend to agglomerate substantially during the coating operation. Consequently, there is a serious need for a method to coat very fine particles in such manner that they do not undergo agglomeration during the coating operation. As used herein, the term "very fine particles" refers to those which can pass a 200 Standard Mesh screen.